Saving Each Other
by CollegeFemale
Summary: Disclaimer: I suck at titles and descriptions, but please give my story a shot. This story begins the morning of Katniss' last reaping. This is a Haymiss story. Please let me know what you think, good and bad. The rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. This is my first Fanfiction ever, so please try not to be too mean. This is one-shot, but if people want, I'd love to expand it. Please read and review :)

She woke up sweaty, out of breath, and more exhausted than when she had gone to sleep. Nightmares had plagued her throughout the night.

Today was the reaping.

Correction: today was her _last _reaping. The thought cheered her, until she remembered that it was also Prim's _first _reaping. Her throat clamped shut. Little Prim. Her little duck would have to go through six more reapings before she would be finished as well. Panic threatened to drown her. She threw off the thin blanket, now soaked with her sweat, and got dressed. There was only one person that would be able to calm her. There was only one person she would let help her. There was only one person outside of her family that she allowed to get close.

Haymitch Abernathy.

She and Haymitch had been together for two years now. After Haymitch had stepped in and paid for a loaf of bread that Katniss had been caught trying to steal, he told her that she could repay him by taking him out hunting one day when she went. There was no use trying to deny her hunting, almost everyone in District 12 knew that she went out hunting. Her and Gale. She agreed and told him she would be by to pick him up at four the next morning and that he better be ready. And sober.

Surprisingly, he was ready, and he was sober when she came to retrieve him. That turned out to be one of Katniss' most profitable hunting trips. Haymitch was a natural hunter, but that should not have surprised her… what with him winning his Games and all.

Her mother hadn't been thrilled when she brought Haymitch over for the first time, even though they weren't together as anything other than hunting partners. Even still, Haymitch was well known throughout the district as a loud, permanent drunk who went through his fair share of women. But Katniss had seen more of him than that, and she genuinely enjoyed his company. They didn't talk too much at first, but she continued to invite him out because he increased the amount of game and thus, increased her profit.

On the morning of the reaping right after her sixteenth birthday, she and Haymitch were out hunting. It had been a pretty slow morning, so they decided they'd just hunker down and see if anything came their way. They had been sitting in relative silence for all of five minutes when Katniss broke down and asked him something that had been eating away at her.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Hearing your name called," she clarified. His face softened when he heard the slight edge to her voice.

"You're not going to be called," he said softly.

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"You're right, I don't." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Haymitch spoke again, " It was one of the worst moments of my life, and let me tell you sweetheart, I've had quite a few. It was like… I couldn't comprehend what I had heard. And then, suddenly I'm up on that godforsaken stage being led into the courthouse."

It was clear that Haymitch was finished talking about it. Once again, they found themselves sitting in a silence. While Haymitch had been talking, Katniss had moved herself to sit beside Haymitch on a fallen tree. Without realizing it, she had leaned into him while he talked.

"Haymitch, I'm scared," she whispered, and when he turned to try and calm her fears, Katniss kissed him. It was soft, at first, and then something changed. Haymitch tried to deepen the kiss, and Katniss broke away.

"I should go get ready for the reaping," she said, their faces still hovering close to each other.

"Yeah, you should." Haymitch, his voice husky.

Haymitch had been right, she hadn't been called. After hearing the girl's name called, Katniss felt what she always felt; happiness, relief, guilt, and for the first time, a twinge of dread. She knew that she was going to have to see Haymitch and talk about what had happened between them in the forest. After the reaping, she slipped away like she always did. Except that this time she didn't let Gale join her. She hiked up to the cabin that her father once showed her. She was the only person who knew how to get here. She hadn't even shown this place to Gale. Or Haymitch.

Katniss knew that she should have stuck around to say goodbye. She knew that he was getting ready to head to the Capitol, if he wasn't already on his way. She knew that she wouldn't see him again until after the Games were over. Which is why she was startled to see Haymitch standing only a couple dozen yards away at the edge of the tree line. She hadn't heard him approaching.

"You're not going to shoot me are you, sweetheart?" he asked, hands raised, gesturing to the strung bow in her hands. She realized then that she was poised ready to shoot. Immediately, she lowered her weapon. He approached slowly.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"For what?" he questioned. "For almost shooting me, or for kissing me?" He was standing in front of her now.

And in that second, she wasn't sure what she was sorry for. So she countered, "Which one do you want an apology for?"

"For whichever one you regret,"

This game they were playing, she knew that she wouldn't win. So, she changed the game.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to the Capitol?" she asked.

"Well, if someone hadn't put a hole in the train's gas tank, then I would be. We leave in the morning," he clarified.

"How—"

"I tracked you. I figured that we needed to talk, don't you?" he sat down on the step beside of her.

"I don't regret kissing you," she said.

"Well, that's good to know. So why'd you do it?"

"Why'd you kiss me back?" she countered. Haymitch sighed and looked down, out of shame or frustration, Katniss wasn't sure.

"Not everything has to be a battle, Katniss, or a game. I kissed you back, because I wanted to. It's as simple as that." Definitely frustrated, she decided. They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"I don't know why I kissed you. I wanted to, I guess. I knew everything was going to change today anyway, and I didn't know how to tell you that I was going to miss you while you were gone."

"I see what you mean. Saying that wouldn't have worked at all." He deadpanned.

Despite of herself, Katniss laughed. "Keep it up, and I _will_ shoot you."

"No, you won't," he chuckled.

"No, I won't," she smiled. "So what happens now?" she asked.

"I go to the Capitol, and lead two more kids to their deaths. Then I'll come back and prepare to do it all again next year."

"I meant—"

"I know what you meant, sweetheart… but I don't know. I guess we'll see what happens when I get back."

"Good luck,"

"Shouldn't you be saying that to the kids?"

"I know that it must bother you… to have to do it year after year."

They sat in silence until Haymitch decided that they needed to get back. So the tributes and Haymitch were on their way the next day. A couple weeks passed, the Games ended, and Haymitch came back. Alone.

No one was ever there to greet Haymitch as he stumbled off of the train, drunk, after arriving back into the district. He had no reason to think that this year would be any different. But there, standing at the train station, was Katniss Everdeen. Haymitch fell off of the train and walked towards her. Without saying anything, she embraced him. It was just a hug, but it meant so much more than that to Haymitch, even in his intoxicated state.

"I'm sorry,"

"For wha' ssweet-art?" he slurred.

"You know, 'for what.'"

"Yeah, well, you winsom, yous losesum,"

"Don't act like that," Katniss said.

"Like wha?"

"You're acting like you don't care, like it doesn't bother you, year after year to send those kids off." Haymitch leaned down to kiss her, and she let him. Even in his stupor, he knew that things were going to be different with her. So they grew closer, Haymitch quit drinking for her, and Katniss opened up for him. They were quite the pair.

Once they went public, Katniss and Haymitch became even more isolated than they already were. People thought their relationship was strange and wrong. It had less to do with Katniss' age, and more to do with Haymitch's age. When Gale found out, he shut Katniss out. Gale didn't like Haymitch, even before he and Katniss had gotten together. Katniss grieved losing her best friend for a short time, but she realized that she was gaining a best friend and so much more in Haymitch.

It was all of this that Katniss was thinking about as she walked from her home to the Victor's Village. Without hesitating, Katniss opened the door to Haymitch's house and walked inside. They had forgone the formalities long ago. She knew that he wouldn't be asleep. He never slept the night before a reaping… at least not since he had given up drinking two years ago.

He was sitting on his couch, watching the replays of the other eleven districts' reapings. She didn't say anything when she sat down beside of him. He didn't say anything when he pulled her close. Neither said anything until the sun rose.

"I have to go get Prim ready," she murmured as she stood to leave. Haymitch caught her hand.

"Katniss, everything should be fine. Her name is only in the pool once, and it's your last reaping." She smiled at him thanking him for comforting her. She kissed him goodbye and left to prepare her sister. When Katniss got back home, neither Prim nor their mother asked where she had been, they both already knew. She got Prim ready, just like how their mother had gotten Katniss ready for her first reaping.

"Listen, Prim. Everything is going to be okay. Your name is only in one time, okay?"

"Okay, Katniss." Prim whispered.

The bell rang, signaling that the reaping was about to start. Everyone gathered in the town's center. Effie Trinket was already there on the makeshift stage, waiting. She went through her usual spiel, they watched the same video, and finally it was time for the name drawing. Katniss looked out over the crown, seeing Haymitch, she calmed considerably. She looked for Prim in the crowd, but could only see her pigtails. Effie drew the name from the bowl containing every name of every eligible girl in District 12.

"Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

It took a moment for Katniss' ears to connect to her brain. It took a second to compute what she had heard. She couldn't believe it. Her eyes locked on Haymitch. She could see the shock on his face. She could see him looking for her in the crowd, a hint of desperation clouding his features. Finally, their eyes met, and Haymitch knew what she was about to do. She stared into his eyes as she heard her own voice ring out.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" her eyes never left Haymitch's. She saw his mouth fall open, and the she saw the anger and the fear take over his face. He lurched through the crowd. Everyone standing between him and her froze. Everyone knew about the two, of course, but they were not used to such displays at reapings.

"Katniss! Katniss, no!" He was almost to her. The Peacekeepers were already escorting to her toward the stage. Haymitch tried to break through the blockade, but Peacekeeper hindered his progress. Haymitch, who was quick and wiry, slipped by the guard and was getting closer to Katniss. "Katniss! What the hell are you doing?!" he cried out as two more Peacekeepers gabbed him before he could reach her. She turned around, tears glistening behind her eyes, and whispered, "It's Prim." Haymitch shut down. He couldn't believe it. Prim's name had been drawn, and now, Katniss was being led up on stage. That same stage he had stood on as a tribute all of those years ago. How could he protect her from this? One of the many things that Haymitch loved about Katniss was the fact that she was untainted by the Games, but now, that was over. He let the Peacekeepers drag him to the courthouse.

Peeta Mellark joined Katniss on stage, and together, they were proclaimed District 12's tributes for the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. They were escorted into the courthouse to say their goodbyes. Katniss' mother and Prim came in, as did Peeta's father, Madge, and even Gale. They all had their things to say. Prim told her to win, her mother promised to take care of everything, and she made Gale swear not to let her family starve. Haymitch came in last. Afraid that he was going to yell at her, Katniss didn't run to him, like she wanted to.

"Come here, sweetheart," he murmured, and pulled her into his arms. They stood that way for a while.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous; it's Prim. I've just got to figure out a way to get you out of this."

"What are you talking about? The only way I'm getting out of this is if I win. You know that."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to win," he stared into her eyes.

"I guess I am. It's a good thing that I've got you as my mentor, huh?" As she tried to joke, something clouded over his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so, sweetheart," he said, with a half-smile. Katniss could see the wheels turning in his head. Before she could ask, a Peacekeeper came in to retrieve Katniss.

"I'll find you on the train," Haymitch promised as he kissed her on her forehead. The Peacekeeper took her and Peeta to the train. Effie met them there. She showed them to their rooms and told them that dinner would be served in exactly one hour. Katniss' room was small, but till more luxurious than her entire home in the district. She laughed; this tiny room was probably more luxurious than District 12 in its entirety. Sure enough, it wasn't long after Effie left that Haymitch showed up.

"Come on," he said when he walked into her room.

"Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"You'll be staying in my room."

"Oh, all right." Katniss blushed, despite of herself. She and Haymitch had yet to consummate their relationship. It was something that they had talked about since her birthday. Katniss berated herself on the inside. It wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before. They had, a lot. While they had yet to actually have _sex_, it wasn't as if they hadn't been doing other things for the past year. Haymitch never pushed her to go further than she wanted. In fact, every advance in the physical side of their relationship had been made by Katniss. Katniss knew it had to be hard on Haymitch. Every time she spent the night with him, she would feel him get out of bed the next morning. That was when he would get his daily showers. She knew what he was doing.

Haymitch helped to get Katniss settled into his room. His room was actually very similar to Katniss. This unnerved and comforted her at the same time. Then, they just sat together on his bed. Both were just taking comfort in the fact that no matter what was _about _to happen, for right now, in this moment, they were together. Neither of them said anything, neither of them had to. It was enough that they were just together. However, Katniss did finally open her mouth to say something, but that was when Effie suddenly burst into the room.

"Haymitch! Katniss is—here." Effie said, her brows were furrowed together. "We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing in here? Dinner was served five minutes ago. I wasn't surprised when _he_ didn't show up. I figured he was just holed up in his room as usual. But then when I went to retrieve you, after giving you the benefit of the doubt and thinking that perhaps you had fallen asleep, because you have— I understand – had a very tiring day, only to find that you were not only not asleep, you were not there at all. Peeta managed to show up—early, might I add—so, what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Effie was getting shriller by the minute and Katniss was getting angrier by the minute. Katniss stood up and started to cross the room toward Effie. Haymitch, realizing that Effie had just pushed Katniss over the edge, quickly followed her.

"Listen here, you painted, overdressed, peacock. I—"

"will be staying in my room, Effie, thank you. We'll be down for dinner shortly." Haymitch intervened. Effie, looking absolutely mortified and murderous left the room without so much as acknowledging Haymitch's comment. She retreated, muttering about bad manners all the way out of the door and down the hallway. Haymitch closed the door behind her, and he turned around to see Katniss standing there with her eyes clenched shut.

"Katniss?" he asked cautiously. She didn't answer him. "Hey, sweetheart?" he tried again.

"I hate it." She whispered

"Hate what, sweetheart?"

"I hate her. I _hate _her. I hate her, I hate this train, I hate that I'm here. I hate the games, I hate President Snow, I hate Peeta." Haymitch knew that Katniss was in full on meltdown mode now, and so he decided just to ride it out. "I hate this chair," she continued as she knocked over one of the small wooden chairs. "I hate this table," she said, flipping it as well. "And I hate this lamp!" she screamed as she picked up the fallen lamp and slammed it back on the ground, effectively shattering it. By this point, her chest was heaving from the exertion and from the blind rage that was overtaking her. She didn't list anything else that she hated, but she did continue to break, wreck, and tear apart anything in Haymitch's room that she could get her hands on.

Haymitch simply stood by the door, watching her trash his room. He knew that she needed this. He knew that it was finally settling in for her what was about to happen. Several times, workers knocked on the door franticly, only hearing the commotion going on inside. He locked the door to prevent anyone from intervening. While Haymitch watched her, he thought about what he was going to do. She had to win. This beautiful, strong, powerful girl. She had to win, for him. Haymitch understood and knew that his sad excuse for a life would be completely worthless if it wasn't for her. She saved him. He had never told her that before. They had talked little about his life before that day in the bakery. After a few more minutes of havoc, Katniss finally fell to her knees in sobs. Haymitch took that as his cue. He walked over to her, sat down on the floor beside of her and simply took her into his arms. He wasn't sure what else he could do for her.

"Shh, sweetheart, shh. It's all right, now. Everything is going to be okay. You can win this thing. I know you can. Prim knows you can. Hell, anyone who has ever met you knows that you can win this thing. You _will_ win this thing, and _I_ am going to help you." Haymitch soothed her. He rubbed one hand through her hair and held her close with the other.

"I messed up your room," she murmured a few minutes later. Haymitch looked around at the debris and destruction and laughed.

"That's all right. I never really liked this room anyway. Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked, hoping for a smile at the very least. He was given a small chuckle along with her smile. She also nodded her consent to his staying in her room.

"Gee thanks, sweetheart," he laughed, "So, with all of that, you must be hungry. Let's go see what there is to eat." Haymitch dictated as he picked himself and Katniss up from the floor.

When the pair reached the dining area, Peeta and Effie were already there. They were eating in a tense silence. Haymitch sat himself beside Effie. In the event that the two women decided to further their conversation from earlier, at least Haymitch would have a moment to step-in while Katniss tried to climb over the table. That left the seat beside Peeta for Katniss. Katniss knew Peeta from school of course. She always knew he was a nice enough guy. Being the son of the baker, Peeta had been there the day that she had tried to steal the bread. They had never actually had a conversation.

"So when do we start?" Peeta broke the silence first.

"Start what?" Haymitch asked, looking up from his plate.

"Our training; when do we start? You're our mentor." Peeta explained.

"Your training won't start until we reach the Capitol. You'll be training with the other tributes. Now, between now and when they send you two up in those godforsaken tubes of theirs, I am here to answer any questions you might have."

"That's it?" Peeta asked, confused.

"What were you expecting, kid? A play-by-play guide on how to kill someone? There's nothing that I can do to prepare you for that. Either you'll be ready, or you won't. Now, let's just enjoy the food." Haymitch tried to end the conversation, but Peeta just looked between Katniss and Haymitch.

"Oh, I get it. You know, the whole district knows about the two of you. You've given up on me, because you're going to be too busy trying to make sure that _she _stays alive!" Peeta stood from the table and stormed off to his room. Effie, too, retreated to her room soon after.

"He's right, you know." Katniss pointed out, when the two of them were alone Katniss' room a short time later.

"About what?" Haymitch had his back to her, looking out of the small window.

"You've given him up for dead." She said. He turned around.

"You're damn right, I've given him up. My only goal is to get you out of the Games. That's all."

"You can't do that, Haymitch."

"And why the hell can't I? I'm the mentor, after all." Now, Haymitch was pacing around the room.

"Haymitch! You have to train us, _both_ of us, as well as you can. You have to at least give him a chance! You can't send him in there unprepared; you've got to give him some sort of a chance at life. It's not his fault his name was drawn with mine." Katniss walked over to where he had stopped his pacing. She placed her hand on his face, turning him to face her. She kept her hand there and stroked his face lightly.

Haymitch sighed heavily.

"All right, all right. Your training, _both_ of your training, starts tomorrow. I'll go and talk to the boy," he finally agreed.

"Thank you, Haymitch. For everything." Katniss said as he walked out of the door.

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart. Just remember. It's all for you," he called back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! It's really nice to know that some people are actually enjoying this story. Disclaimer: Anything, _anything_, you recognize, I don't own. Please let me know what you guys think! I hope you're satisfied

It took Haymitch close to twenty minutes just to find the boy's room. After searching on his own to no avail, he went to Effie, hoping that she would be able to help him. He knocked on her door. Like Haymitch himself, Effie always had the same room on the train. The door opened a sliver, and Haymitch could see one eye peeking out.

"Effie, it's me. Do you know which room is Peeta's?" Haymitch asked the eye. Effie then slammed the door in his face.

"Effie! Effie, come on. Where's the boy's room?" Haymitch said through the door.

"I'm not talking to you," Effie sniffed on the other side. Haymitch hung his head. This wasn't the first time that Effie had gotten upset with him.

"Aw hell, Effie. At least let me in so that I can sit down while you don't talk to me," Haymitch pleaded through the door. He knew he had to straighten this out before seeking out the boy. A few seconds later, Haymitch heard the door's multiple locks unlock. Taking that as his invitation, he walked into the room. Effie was sitting on the small couch. With her feet propped up, Haymitch knew he wasn't welcome beside of her, so he grabbed one of the small chairs in the corner of the room and moved to sit directly in front of the pouting woman. Before making the first move, Haymitch took a moment to look at the woman. All of her makeup had been scrubbed off of her face, her hair was wet and tangled, and she was wearing a simple robe. Haymitch realized just how pretty Effie really was.

"So, Effie, what's the deal? Why're you sitting in here by yourself, pouting?"

"You heard what that ungrateful _child_ said to me,"

"She's not a child—"

"Yeah, you would know,"

"Effie—"

"You were probably the one that took her childhood away from her,"

"Effie, I'm warning you—"

"I mean, I know men love to seduce young girls, but honestly, Haymitch, I never thought _you_ of all people—"

Haymitch had had enough. It took half of a second for him to stand up from his chair. He stared down at Effie, who was looking wide-eyed up at him. He loomed over her.

"You listen to me, Effie. I've known you for several years, now. The fact that you would even think for a second that I—that I would 'seduce' her… is ridiculous and you know it."

"Haymitch, I—"

"No, you don't get to talk yet. Katniss is _not_ a fling, she is _not_ a conquest, and she is _not_ another notch in my headboard, despite what you think. Now, I don't know what your problem is… it cannot simply be because of what she said earlier. Hell, I've called worse things thousands of times. So what is it? We've got to come to some sort of an understanding before we get to the Capitol, before the cameras start rolling. I'm already going to have to do some damage control because of my outburst, but I don't need people seeing the District 12 escort barely on speaking terms with half of the team!"

After a few moments of dead silence and of Haymitch still staring down at her, Effie finally spoke up, "Oh, am I allowed to speak?" she asked, feeling self-righteous.

"Effie, don't push me," Haymitch warned.

"Haymitch, I don't agree with it. She's too young for you, and you're too old for her, it's wrong."

"That's your opinion, Effie—"

"It's also the opinion of like half of your district, Haymitch. I talked to some people after what happened at the reaping."

"If you knew about it, then why did you act so surprised to see her in my room?"

"Because I thought that you would have the decency to act professional, and I thought that you would stop all of this foolishness because she's going into the Games."

"She's not just going in, Effie, she's coming out too."

Effie laughed, "Oh Haymitch, you and I both know that the chances of that happening are just as slim this year as they always are. You _have_ seen the tributes from the other districts, yes? They're practically gladiators."

"Where's the boy's room?"

"What? You don't want to talk anymore?"

"Just tell me where he's at,"

"Why?"

"I need to talk to him and explain how the training is going to go, starting tomorrow." At this, Effie looked genuinely surprised.

"I thought you were just going to let him flounder. After all, it'd be one less tribute for Katniss to have to deal with."

"Effie, we'll talk about Peeta and about Katniss and I, tomorrow. Just tell me where his room is." Perhaps it was the change in Haymitch's tone that told Effie that she needed to just answer his question.

"He's two doors down on the left." With that, Haymitch was gone.

Haymitch quickly found the boy's room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard nothing to the other side.

"Peeta?" He called through the door. Still nothing. "Peeta, come on, it's me, Haymitch. Open the door." He heard movement on the other side of the door, and then there was a loud thud against the door. "Peeta, as your mentor, I demand that you open this door. Now." He heard some shuffling from the other side and then heard the door unlock. It was the second time tonight that he had been begrudgingly let into a room. He wanted this to be over so that he could go back to Katniss' room. He knew there wouldn't be anything begrudging about being let into that room. Peeta was sitting on his bed, still fully dressed from dinner. The kid even had his shoes still on.

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" Haymitch leaned against the doorframe. Peeta said nothing in response and just glared at him. Haymitch dropped his head and sighed in defeat. He walked over and sat himself beside Peeta on the bed. "Listen… you were absolutely right about what you said at dinner. I'm not going to try and defend myself, but I _am _going to explain myself, and I'm just hoping that maybe you'll understand, at least a little, where I was coming from."

"Peeta, I've loved her for the better part of two years. She… she saved me. You're not too young to remember how I used to be. Permanently drunk, the district laughingstock, the shepherd of dozens of children to their deaths… you know? And then, one day in the bakery, your father's bakery, I saw this girl being pummeled by your mother with a broom. The girl had been trying to steal a loaf of bread and had gotten caught. When I realized who the girl was, Katniss, I stepped in to pay for the bread. I had heard rumors that this girl actually left the district to hunt. So, I… well basically I blackmailed her into taking me hunting with her." Haymitch laughed. "I remember how awed I was by her… personality. She told me she wanted me to be ready and sober the next morning. So demanding, it was great."

"I—" Peeta started to say something, but clamped his mouth shut.

"You remember that day, don't you? I remember you being there."

"Yeah, I remember that day, and my mother had been 'pummeling' her for a while before you got there. It was bad, but Katniss never said a word. Never cried. Never asked her to stop. I tried to make my mom stop, but she wouldn't listen to me. Kids had been stealing our bread all week—not Katniss, other kids—and when my mom caught her trying to steal that loaf, she kind of lost it. I was just glad you stepped in… please finish your story."

"Well, after our first hunting trip, she continued to invite me out, and I continued to accept. I was just so nice to get out of the district for a little while, even if it was just to go to the woods. It was nice to be with someone who didn't pressure me into making idle chit-chat. I mean, don't get me wrong, we talked… we just talked about things that mattered. Peeta, she wasn't supposed to ever be here on this train. She wasn't supposed to be reaped… and she wouldn't have been if Prim's name hadn't gotten picked. She would have been free after this reaping. It was her last one. We had so many plans; plans that might not ever happen now."

"Like what?"

"What?"

"What plans did you have?"

"She was going to move in with me in the Village. We were going to… further… our relationship. We were… we were going to be happy. But now, that plan has gone straight to hell. I've got to find a way to prepare her for a situation that she is woefully unprepared for. I've got to figure out a way for to win." Peeta nodded his understanding. "But, Peeta, I'm not going to abandon you. I'm going to prepare you just like Katniss. I'm going to train you _with _Katniss. Neither of you will get an advantage. I swear, Peeta, you will be ready for the Games, and Katniss will be ready for the Games. I like you, kid. I hate that you're stuck in this situation too. I wish you could both win. I genuinely do, but I need you to know that if it comes down to you and Katniss… it'll be Katniss, every time."

"Haymitch… I understand… it's all right. I promise. Thank you for agreeing to train me, though. I just want a fighting chance. I know that I'm not going to win, but thanks for giving me a chance. So when do we start?" Peeta asked, sniffing away the unshed tears sitting heavily behind his eyes.

"We start tomorrow. See you at breakfast?"

"I'll be there." Peeta agreed. Haymitch patted him on the back and stood up. He walked toward the door. Before walking out, he turned back,

"Maybe we can all get through a meal without any of us running out,"

"I wouldn't count on it. Effie is pretty pissed at you," Peeta laughed. Haymitch smiled.

"Effie's always pissed at me, kid." With that, Haymitch walked down the hall back towards Katniss' room. When he reached the door, he knocked. Katniss opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Whoa, easy on the goods, sweetheart." Haymitch chuckled.

"What took you so long?" Katniss asked as she got back into bed.

"I had to talk to Effie first. We… got some stuff out into the open. Then I went and talked to the boy, like you wanted me to. The two of us _also_ got some stuff out into the open, and we've reached an understanding. We start everyone's training tomorrow at breakfast."

Haymitch got into bed beside of Katniss, and she snuggled her way into his chest.

"Thank you, Haymitch." She whispered before kissing him. She then rested her head on his chest and quickly fell asleep.

"Just remember, sweetheart. It's all for you," he whispered to her unconscious ears. It was a long time before Haymitch fell asleep that night.


End file.
